Two Sisters
by Saiyan 18
Summary: After coming to Earth, Sorano and Usagi are becoming menaces to our favorite Namekian. After pestering him, he comes unwound on them. When Vegeta finds out... well, what do you think? Read it and you'll find out! Please! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Two Sisters

By Saiyan 18

"Hurry, Usagi, HURRY!" shouted 16 year old Sorano.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" 15-year-old Usagi called back to her sister.

            For the past 12 years, Sorano and Usagi had been the only female officers in Frieza's forces. Now, after putting up with all of the killing and being ordered around, they have finally decided to escape. Running for their very lives, the two girls boarded a spacepod that would take them to a planet far away from here. 

"C'mon, Usagi! Move it!" Sorano shouted once more.

"Zarbon! GET THOSE BRATS!" yelled Cooler, who directed his order at a blue man with green hair.

"Sorano! Get this thing moving!" Usagi panicked as she clutched her sister's arm as Sorano began working with the controls. 

"I'm working on it!" Sorano concentrated.

"SORANO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Cooler was so close. So very close. 

"Say good- bye, Usagi! We are outta here!" Sorano told her younger sister as the spacepod's engine started up. 

"YEAH! WE'RE FREE!" Usagi exclaimed as they lifted off and headed into space, heading for Earth. 

            For the first time in their lives, Sorano and Usagi were finally free. They hoped that they would be able to find a new life on Earth. They also hoped to find Vegeta, their long lost cousin. They had no idea what good things awaited them. 

* * *

            On Earth, two people could be seen in the sky, sparring. The one on the left was much taller than the one on the right. He had green skin and resembled that of a Namek. The other one appeared to be no more than a boy of 11- years old. He also appeared to be half Saiyan. But, that was not the incredible thing about the pair. Their speed was what fascinated everyone. Throwing punches at break- neck speed, Piccolo and Gohan continued to spar. They were busy training for a special tournament that all the Z- Warriors were invited to participate in by the Emperor. Goku and Vegeta were training together somewhere else farther north so the to training pairs wouldn't get in the way of each other. 

            Just as Piccolo was about to land a punch in Gohan's face, he felt two strange power levels. Gohan felt it, too. So did Goku and Vegeta. 

"Do you feel that, Gohan?" Piccolo asked his young partner.

"Yeah, I do. What is it, Piccolo?" Gohan responded.

"PICCOLO! What is that power? Do you know it?" Goku cut in. 

"No, it's nothing I've ever felt before," Piccolo kept his eyes on the sky. He wasn't scared, but he hoped that danger wasn't approaching. Not now. 

* * *

"Usagi, we'll be landing in a few minutes. So get ready," Sorano instructed. 

"Sure thing. I hope the people here are friendly," Usagi replied as she looked out of the window at the Earth below them.

"I'm sure they are. Well, at least they would be like Cooler or Frieza. I hope not, anyway," Sorano said.

            As the ship began to land, the ship's main computer picked up 4 pretty strong power levels. Sorano looked at it curiously. She suddenly noticed that one of them was Vegeta's. 

"Hey, Usagi! Check this out!" Sorano called excitedly. Usagi hurried over.

"What is it?" Usagi looked at the computer. "Wow! Those are some really big power levels. WAIT! What if it's some of Frieza's men?" Usagi panicked. 

"Nah. It isn't. Vegeta's energy level is among these others. He wouldn't be with Frieza, anyway," Sorano explained. 

"Good. Now let's land this baby and stretch our legs," Usagi rubbed her stiff legs.

"Sounds good to me," Sorano prepared to land the pod. 

            Back on Earth, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were all flying towards the two strange power levels they had felt earlier. Piccolo seemed to be on edge. Perhaps he was scared that maybe Frieza was coming back. Ever since Frieza had beaten him nearly to death on Namek before he blew it up, Piccolo has feared the tyrant all of his life. Hopefully, this wasn't him. Piccolo prayed that this wasn't him.

"LOOK! UP THERE!" Goku shouted as he looked up at the sky.

Suddenly, Vegeta gasped.

"NO! It can't be," he said softly to himself. "They're still alive?"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Goku asked the surprised Saiyan. 

"I'll explain later if this is who I think it is," Vegeta simply said.

"Whatever," Goku shrugged and continued to watch the sky. 

            Sorano looked out the window at the Earth below. It was just like Namek, except more civilization and more mountains. She quickly called her sister over. 

"It _is_ beautiful," Usagi answered. 

            The spacepod had landed only a few seconds ago and now the girls were waiting for the door to be opened so they could get another look at their new free world. The second the door opened, both girls immediately went outside. That's when they felt those 4 power levels again. Sorano was the first to notice.

"Heads up, Usagi. We have company," the second Sorano said that, Piccolo landed in front of them, his eyebrows drawn together in curiosity as well as what appeared to be almost fear.

"Ah, a Namek. What's he doing way out here?" Sorano wondered.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Piccolo demanded of the girls.

Sorano flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and prepared a ki blast. Piccolo dropped into a fighting stance.

_Here we go again,_ Piccolo thought as the blast got bigger. 

Sorano just smirked. 

THANKS FOR READING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHAT'S SORANO'S PROBLEM? WILL SHE KILL OUR BELOVED NAMEK?

PLEASE REVIEW NOW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Sisters

Chapter 2

            As the blast got larger in front of Sorano's hand, Usagi appeared from behind her sister and grinned devilishly when she saw Piccolo. She started to create a ki blast of her own. 

"So, what do you plan to do with me?" Piccolo asked warily.

"You'd make a wonderful slave if we were still working for Frieza," Sorano answered plainly.

"Kill 'em, Sorano!" Usagi cried.

The blast got bigger. 

"You wanna fight? Well, let's fight," Piccolo threw a small ki blast at Sorano. 

            Sorano quickly cancelled her blast that she was preparing and easily deflected Piccolo's oncoming blast. Suddenly, Piccolo appeared in front of her. As hard as he could, he punched both Sorano and Usagi, knocking them back. Usagi was quicker getting on her feet than her sister. 

"You'll pay for that, you lowly Namek!" 

"Lowly? Here on Earth, everybody is equal," Piccolo delivered a kick to the young girl's side, sending her sideways.

            Before Piccolo knew it, Sorano was behind him. Taking this chance, Sorano quickly wrapped her hands around Piccolo's throat and began to choke him. Piccolo couldn't reach back behind him and grab her. Every time he tried, she tightened her grip around his neck. Finally, Piccolo dropped down to his knees, desperately trying to pull Sorano off of his back and get some air in his lungs.  

"C'mon, Namek! Don't make this hard on yourself! Give up!" Sorano suddenly tightened her grip to its maximum. Piccolo attempted to scream, but nothing but raspy sound came out.

"Sorano! You've got 'em! Keep him there! I'll finish him off!" Usagi prepared a ki blast.

Piccolo looked up, his faced pale from the lack of air. Under his eyes, a shade of blue could be seen. 

_No! This is it! They really want to kill me! _Piccolo thought as his vision started to darken. 

He was fainting. Suddenly, Goku and the others showed up.

"Hey, you! Let him go!" Goku shouted. 

"It's Kakarot, the Saiyan that we heard a lot about from Vegeta! It's a pleasure to meet you! Sir, how would you like for us to deal with this Namek?" Sorano greeted.

"LET HIM GO!" Goku was seething with anger now.

Piccolo finally fell forward, unconscious. 

"PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted. Quickly, he rushed over to his unconscious friend.

            Sorano looked at Gohan like he was crazy. Usagi looked at Piccolo's still form. Then she looked at Goku. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared, his mouth agape with surprise.

"SORANO! USAGI! You're still alive?" Vegeta looked at the two sisters.

"VEGETA! Awww! We can't believe it!" Sorano exclaimed.

"HEELLOO! Look at what they did to Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. Piccolo was starting to come around.

Gohan shook him gently. Piccolo's eyes opened.

"Hey, Piccolo. Are you okay?" Gohan asked Piccolo's slightly dazed form.

"Yeah, I think so," Piccolo rubbed his throat. He quickly jumped up into a fighting stance when he saw Sorano and Usagi. 

"Get back, Vegeta! They're dangerous!" Piccolo warned Vegeta.

"Shut up, Namek! We won't hurt Vegeta, but I'm sure he'd love it if we killed you," Usagi replied smartly.

"There will be no killing. The Namek is… my slave," Vegeta declared as he walked over and pushed Piccolo backwards.

Piccolo hit his back on a wall of a cliff. Sorano looked at Vegeta.

"Well, Sir, he didn't say anything about being a slave to you, Your Majesty," Sorano said.

"Well, these girls certainly know how to treat a prince," Vegeta placed his hand on Sorano and Usagi's head. 

"Vegeta! You got some nerve calling Piccolo your slave! These two almost killed him!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Be quiet, baldy! You are in no position to be telling me what to do!" Vegeta was angry.

"Way to go, cousin," Sorano said loudly.

"Cousin?" Piccolo repeated.

"Duh! Vegeta didn't tell you he had far off relations in space?" Usagi was now standing next to Vegeta. 

"No, he didn't. I think you're telling a big story," Goku cut in before anyone else could answer.

"They're not telling a story, Kakarot. They are my cousins. They are of royal blood farther down the line," Vegeta explained. 

"Why didn't we see you on Namek, then?" Krillin directed toward Sorano.

"Because, while you were fighting Frieza, Usagi and I were on a different planet with his father and brother," Sorano answered. 

"I see. Well, what are you two doing here?" Goku, once again, cut in.

"We ran away from Frieza because he wanted to turn us into his personal slaves," Usagi said sorrowfully. 

"No one should've had to live the kind of lives that we were going to live," Sorano put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Why weren't you killed in the first place when Frieza attacked planet Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Because, when he attacked, we were the strongest girls on the planet. He took us in and trained us and helped us become stronger. For that, we are grateful. But, when Frieza and Cooler attempted to make love with us, we knew we had to get away from there. We had heard of a planet called Earth, so we plotted a course for Earth and so here we are," Sorano explained.

"Well, you two have definitely been through a lot. Why don't you go with Vegeta and stay with him?" Goku suggested. "That is, if it's okay with you, Vegeta."

"Huh, fine with me," the Saiyan prince smirked.

"Let's go then. We're kinda tired, and that little scuffle with that Namekian slave of Vegeta's took a little energy away from us," Sorano said on purpose.

"I am not Vegeta's slave!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"If Vegeta says you are, then you are," Usagi smarted.

"Usagi, c'mon. He's not worth our time," Sorano and the others took off after Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin. 

Gohan stayed with Piccolo, making sure he was going to be all right. 

"Piccolo? Are you okay?" Gohan finally asked.

Piccolo looked at Gohan and replied quietly, "Yeah. I'll be alright."

"That was wrong what Vegeta called you. I just want to punch his face in!" Gohan said angrily.

"Shake it off, kid. Don't worry about it. I've been called worse," Piccolo dropped down to his knees.

  
"PICCOLO! What's wrong?!" Gohan put his hands on Piccolo's shoulders. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just haven't gotten my strength back, yet," Piccolo grabbed onto a nearby boulder and pulled himself up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"YES! How many times are you gonna ask?" Piccolo was annoyed.

"Sorry! I just care about you! You can't blame me for that, can you?" Gohan stared at the ground.

"No, I guess not. I'm just… I guess I'm a little hurt."

"What? What do you mean?"

"As far as my feelings go. Being called a slave. And getting beaten by those two girls." 

"I'll protect you, Piccolo, you know that don't you?"

Piccolo looked at Gohan.

"I will, honest. In fact, a few days ago, some kids in town were making fun of you. They started to make fun of me when I told them that you were my friend, but I didn't care. I stood up for you," Gohan put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder.

"Thanks, Gohan. I appreciate that," Piccolo turned his head as he spotted Goku coming.

"Hey! Gohan! Piccolo! C'mon, let's go!" Goku called cheerfully.

"I better be going," Gohan took to the air.

"See ya, kid," Piccolo took to the air and flew in the opposite direction.

            When he arrived at his cave, he was greeted by Sorano and Usagi. They didn't look too happy. What had he done now to make them angry? If they fought again, would he be able to hold his own?

"What are you two doing here? I thought you went with Vegeta," Piccolo stood straight and alert.

"You're supposed to be going with Vegeta. You're his slave," Sorano said hatefully.

"I am not a slave! Especially to that arrogant prince!" Piccolo was seething with anger.

"You fool! If Vegeta says you are a slave, then you are as he calls you," Usagi was apparently more aggressive than Sorano.

"That's right. Vegeta always tells the truth," Sorano stated. 

Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you two don't know him very well. Vegeta is not an honest person."

"Take that back!" Usagi began to power up.

"Usagi, calm down. We've got to work on controlling your anger. Anyways, this Namek is too weak to even put up a good fight," Sorano laughed.

Piccolo growled as he started to power up.

_Calm down, Piccolo. Don't let them get to you. Shake it off; shake it off, Piccolo told himself mentally._

"What's the matter, Namek? Cat got your tongue?" Usagi joined in on the taunting.

"I bet you don't even know how to fight! You're so weak, that even a leave landing on you would make you cry!" Sorano continued to taunt. 

"Good one, Sorano!" Usagi smiled devilishly as she saw Piccolo scowl and shake from anger. 

"You two… are asking for it," Piccolo was on the very edge of pure, all out rage.

"Hahahaha!" Sorano laughed at Piccolo's statement. "You even try attacking us and you're as good as dead!"

Piccolo didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was angry. Very angry.

"C'mon, Namek. You look like you're fixing to do something. Let's see it," Sorano motioned for Piccolo to come fight.

"Come on. Come do something. Unless you're a little chicken boy," Usagi turned her back to Piccolo and began to wave her tail in mockery.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Piccolo charged and before Sorano or Usagi could react, he was on them.

            Piccolo threw a few punches and then kicked the girls in their stomachs. They, in turn, began to fight back, but they were no match for the angry Namek. Piccolo was letting his anger get the best of him. He punched, kicked, and fired ki blasts at the two girls until they were unable to defend themselves. 

"Had enough, yet?" Piccolo asked the two girls in mockery.

"YOU! You're gonna be so sorry that you ever attacked us!" Sorano and Usagi left Piccolo to return to Capsule Corporation. 

            Piccolo watched them go. He was breathing heavy from the rage that was still in him, but he was not tired. He clenched his fist until he drew blood from the palms of his hands. He then began to wonder what he had just did. If Sorano and Usagi showed up at Capsule Corporation beat up and bloody, he would be facing Vegeta's wrath. 

            Suddenly, he didn't care. He could survive. If Vegeta killed him, he wouldn't have to listen to those two girls anymore. And Goku would surely stand up for him, wouldn't he? He knew Gohan would. That boy always saw the good in Piccolo's heart. If he were permitted to live, would the others forgive him for what he did to Sorano and Usagi? He seriously hoped they would forgive him.

_THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW NOW! THOSE DIRTY LITTLE SAIYAN GIRLS! I THINK THEY GOT WHAT THEY DESERVED, DON'T YOU?_


	3. Chapter 3

Two Sisters

Chapter 3

Sorano and Usagi flew half of the way back to Capsule Corp. but walked the rest of the way. When they arrived, Sorano rang the doorbell, and then collapsed. Bulma answered the door. When she saw Sorano and Usagi, she instantly called Vegeta.

"VEGETA! YOUR COUSINS ARE HURT!" she cried. 

"WHAT! SORANO! USAGI!" Vegeta hurried outside just in time to see Sorano and Usagi both collapse.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE THEY OKAY?!" Bulma cried as she rushed outside to the two girls' side.

"Get back, Woman! I will handle this!" Vegeta turned his attention to Sorano. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

Usagi answered for her sister, "That stupid Namek slave of yours wouldn't come to this place when we told him to. He said he wasn't your slave, Vegeta. So, we tried to force him to come with us, but he fought back and beat us."

"Did he… you know, do anything?" Vegeta was boiling with anger.

"No, he didn't touch us in that way, but he did hit us pretty hard. You need to teach him a lesson," Sorano said.

"Where did you last see him?" Vegeta asked, seething with anger.

"He was in a cave about 3 miles from here," Usagi said.

Vegeta paused for a minute before talking.

"Bulma, take these two inside. Get them cleaned up and make sure they are properly taken care of," he instructed the woman behind him.

"What are you gonna do?" Bulma started to help Sorano and Usagi to their feet.

"I have a Namek to take care of," Vegeta rose up into the air and took off like a shot.

* * *

In his mind, Piccolo knew what he did was brief and wrong. But, he could not handle their torture and taunting. He hoped he would never have to do that again. He didn't want to fight them, but they provoked him to. From what he was thinking, he wasn't at fault. Although, he knew he would be feeling Vegeta's wrath soon. He sensed the Saiyan Prince on his way at this very moment. 

When Vegeta flew past the Sons' house at lightning speed, Goku knew something was up. He left the dinner table and went outside. He called to Vegeta as he went by. The Saiyan Prince stopped, and landed in front of Goku.

"Hey, Vegeta! What'cha doin' out here?" Goku greeted him.

"None of your business, Kakarot. I have to take care of something," Vegeta turned around to leave, but Goku stopped him.

"Well, where are you going?"

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "If you must know, Kakarot, I have to talk to that Namek, Piccolo."

"Why? Is something going on?" Goku looked confused.

"My cousins came home bloodied and beaten. They said that the Namek attacked them," Vegeta explained.

"Attacked? Piccolo wouldn't do anything like that unless they attacked him first," Goku assured.

"Well, obviously, he did attack. My cousins can tell you that. Now, leave me be, Kakarot. I have to deal with him first before I do anything else."

"Vegeta…" Goku stopped him.

"What?" Vegeta replied.

"Please. Don't hurt him… bad."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued his journey.

* * *

He was getting closer. Piccolo could feel Vegeta getting so close. He somehow sensed the Saiyan's anger. Piccolo knew that he would have to be ready to defend himself. And before he knew it, Vegeta was there in front of him. His eyes were blazing anger.

"What did you do to my cousins, Namek?!" Vegeta demanded.

Piccolo stood where he was.

"Answer me!" Vegeta got closer and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Let go of me, Vegeta!" Piccolo slapped Vegeta's hand off of his shirt.

Vegeta furiously slapped him across the face. Piccolo fell backwards.

"You low-life Namek! Frieza should've destroyed you when we fought him on your home planet!" Vegeta said hatefully.

"Same to you! You're worse than I am!" Piccolo shot back, getting up.

Vegeta was stunned. "What?! How can you say that? I didn't just attack two innocent girls, not to mention of royal blood!" 

"I don't care if they're Queen of the Universe! If someone provokes me to fight, I will!" Piccolo explained.

"You need to learn to control your temper!" Vegeta went to strike him again, but Piccolo caught his hand and punched him hard in the face.

"You do, too," Piccolo watched the Saiyan Prince stare at him in disbelief. "I don't want to fight you, Vegeta. I have better things to do than to waste my time with you."

With that, Piccolo turned and flew away. He intended on finding somewhere else to live until Vegeta left him alone. In his mind, he knew that what he had done was wrong, but he had to stand up for himself. After all, do you really think that he'd let two girls push him around? I don't think so. 

As he continued flying, Piccolo sensed Vegeta hot on his heels. But he didn't let that worry him. If they had to fight, they would, but Piccolo pretty much didn't want to face the Saiyan because he knew that fighting usually didn't solve anything. But, it didn't matter now because he knew that Vegeta wanted to fight him. He could literally feel his anger as it grew. He knew it wouldn't be long before the two of them were engaged in battle.

As Piccolo turned his head to see how close Vegeta was, he heard the Saiyan scream loudly, "COME BACK HERE, NAMEK! STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT!"

Piccolo stopped and turned to face Vegeta.

Out of breath, Vegeta stopped and glared angrily at Piccolo. "Well… c'mon. You want a piece of me? Come and get it."

When Piccolo didn't move, Vegeta started to taunt him again. "You're scared, aren't you? You know I'll pound you into dust!"

"Yeah, right. That'll be the day," Piccolo smirked. 

"Yes, it will be the day… the day that you die!" Vegeta charged and drew his fist back for a punch aimed right for Piccolo's face. Then, at just the last second, Piccolo dodged it and brought his knee up into Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan gasped in pain and doubled over. 

"Had enough?" Piccolo challenged.

Vegeta looked up, then as fast as lightening tried to kick Piccolo in the head but missed as the Namek ducked. Enraged, Vegeta threw a large ki blast, only to have it deflected right back at him. Then, the two engaged into a hit and block routine. It was then that Goku showed up. Piccolo and Vegeta stopped fighting the instant they saw him.

"Stop this!" Goku shouted angrily. "You two are acting like a bunch of two-year olds! Now, what's the problem?"

"I told you, Kakarot, that I was teaching this low-life Namek some manners. Don't interfere," Vegeta turned to punch Piccolo. He nailed him right in the face. And it hurt.

Normally, it took a lot to hurt Piccolo. But this wasn't just a regular punch. No, it was a punch full of hatred and anger, and as he groaned in pain, Vegeta went to hit him again when Goku stepped in.

"That's enough, Vegeta!" Goku grabbed the Saiyan's arm and shoved him to the side.

"Kakarot! Leave me be! I have a job to do!" Vegeta tried to charge Piccolo, who was furiously shaking his head to clear his vision.

"No, you don't! Why don't you do us all a favor and go home and cool off. I will have a talk with Piccolo and then I will confront you later," Goku said sternly.

Vegeta growled, but when he saw Goku's stern look, he reluctantly left.

The very minute that Vegeta was out of sight, Goku turned to Piccolo, who was still shaking his head. Goku knew that something was wrong with his friend. He had to find out. So he asked.

"Piccolo, are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm… not sure," Piccolo replied, now lowering himself to the ground from the sky.

"Let me see," Goku looked Piccolo square in the face. He didn't see anything that looked serious, but he did see a large ugly bruise under Piccolo's right eye.

"I don't see anything serious-looking, Piccolo. All I see is a pretty big bruise," Goku said honestly. "So why are you shaking your head?"

"My vision is blurry. Everything is," Piccolo blinked a few times to try and clear his vision, but it didn't work.

"Well, like I said, I don't see anything. I hope your vision clears. But, anyway, I think we need to talk," Goku suggested as he led the way to an open field.

Once they were seated, both men remained quiet. Piccolo, uncomfortable talking openly to people, shifted uneasily. Goku knew that Piccolo was uncomfortable, but he also knew that they had to get this over with. Finally, after a long time, he cleared his throat.

"Tell me honestly, Piccolo. Why were you and Vegeta fighting?" Goku began.

Piccolo waited a moment before answering, almost as if he were trying to think of what to say. 

"Vegeta fought me because I attacked those two girls who came to Earth today," Piccolo answered.

"Why? What happened? I know you well enough that you wouldn't just up and attack somebody," Goku looked at his friend.

"They… they were taunting me. I had to fight back. I can't just let two girls push me around, can I?" Piccolo asked.

"No, you can't. But you of all people should know that violence isn't the answer to any problem," Goku stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, what should I have done?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"I don't know. You could've just walked away," Goku finished lamely.

"Yeah right!" Piccolo rolled his eyes. "You know I never walk away from a fight."

"I know, but next time, just ignore them," Goku stood up and got ready to leave. "Well, I'm going home. If your vision doesn't clear up by tomorrow, come to my house and we'll get you checked out by a doctor."

Just the mention of a doctor made Piccolo nervous. 

"Okay," Piccolo said shakily.

With that, Goku flew off towards his home. 

_WHO IS IT? TAKE A GUESS AND LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS WHO YOU THINK IT IS?_


End file.
